Ginny's Rebellion
by roxr
Summary: Ginny & Harry break up. Ginny finds love, and follows him and his Lord Voldemort to save the people she cares about. But will she find that it was a huge mistake? Rated M for later chapters...maybe GinnyDraco
1. The Break

A/N: As much as I'd like to own the billion dollar series, and all the la-dee-dah that comes with it, I don't. J.K. Rowling does.

I realize that the timeline is a little off. I moved up the story a few years. Harry's new date of birth is 31 July (as always) 1983 (original 1980), making him 18 in 2001 (really 17 yrs, 11 months)…I think…, where our story begins.

Also, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it (I do admit the first chapter is written poorly, I was working w/o proper nourishment…a.k.a. I couldn't find any chocolate). R&R I'd love to hear some suggestions.

20 July 2001

Ginny stares in the mirror, pushing her freshly curled hair out of her face. She sighs, as her hands run down the black dress she had just bought herself after a year of drama.

"Ginny!" Her mother called from the kitchen, "Harry is here!" Ginny gave herself a final look in the mirror and rushed down the stairs of the Burrow. She had her speech prepared; she knew exactly what she wanted to tell him.

"Harry," Ginny ran to him and squeezed him. She was hoping he'd squeeze back, but his arms were limp, and body was stiff. Ginny shrugged it off, and stepped back, examining Harry. His face was screwed up into an awkward smile.

"Gin, I missed you," Harry sounded unsure of himself as he dusted off his sweater.

"You don't sound much like it Harry," Fred exclaimed, Ginny jumped remembering that her entire family was in the living room also.

"Enough, enough," Mrs. Weasley uttered, "Who is hungry?" she ushered them into the dining table, and motioned for them to sit. Harry mumbled something to Ron as he sat next to Ginny.

Mid-meal, Ginny cleared her throat and turned to Harry as the rest of the family continued eating and talking. "Harry, I really missed you while you were away," Harry looked up from his soup and nodded.

"Same,"

"Well," Ginny forgot her speech all together, "You don't seem like it." Harry's back straightened. He looked directly into Ginny's eyes; his green eyes glowed with anger.

"Excuse me, if I'm tired," He started, "Excuse me, if I've been trying to save the entire wizarding world. Excuse me, if I'm angry that Lord Voldemort slipped through my hands, and I wasn't able to kill him, as I thought I would, and I'm only coming back here to take a break from it all to get some rest. So I'm sorry I've been so busy trying to save your family, friends, and everyone you know, and I don't show that I miss you." He bit off the last part, and then noticed the entire table was staring at him.

Ginny made a noise and stuffed a piece of dinner roll in her mouth. Hermione leaned over Ron to whisper something to Harry. They whispered for a few minutes, until Ron got impatient and pushed Hermione out of his food. Hermione gave Harry one last look, in return Harry nodded.

A few minutes later Mr. Weasley and Hermione started a conversation about this new fangled muggle electronic, what they called an iPod, or as Mr. Weasley pronounced it, "ip-ode". Harry put his hand on Ginny's leg, and gave her an "I love you" look. Ginny gave a weak smile, and squeezed his hand. Harry quickly turned his attention to Fred and George, who needed some suggestions for new candies. Ginny mumbled, "How about a happy pill?" and Harry's hand flew away from Ginny's. The rest of dinner was spent in small talk, and catching up.

Ginny cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink to pull her wand out. Ginny was about to cast her spell when Harry took her wand out of her hands. "What are you doing?" Ginny stared straight at the dishes.

"When I stayed with the Dursley's, I did the dishes by hand, I think you should too." Harry stepped behind her and turned the water on while running his hands over her stomach. Ginny pulled his hands off, and nudged him away. "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem, Harry," Ginny's voice rose, "what is yours? It's hot and cold with you. You love me, and then you can't stand my touch." Harry tilted his chin up.

"It's not like you'd understand," Harry said hushed, trying not to make a scene, "The most stress you've ever been under was the OWLs."

Ginny snorted, "You don't think I'm stressed about my boyfriend being gone, and a possibility of never seeing him again?" Her voice rose, she forced her hands into the hot dish water, the pain was soothing. "You think I'm just a kid, just like I was when I met you when I was 11. Look at me Harry; I'm not a little girl. I am capable of processing things, of taking responsibility, of thinking logically." Ginny blew her copper bangs out of her face and stared him directly in his emerald eyes.

"Really, what did you think was going to happen now that I'm back for what, not even a month?" Harry matched her gaze, "Did your logical thinking tell you that I'd decide to stay and live here with you forever, and some day we get married and have 80 kids and the Voldemort situation will just dissipate?" Harry's thick black eyebrows rose.

"I said nothing like that, why are you talking like this?" Ginny scrubbed a dish furiously. "I just thought, oh maybe you'd be happy to see me." She threw the dish on the drying rack.

"Maybe everything isn't all about you," Harry stated. "I mean, come on Ginevra, I'm Harry Potter." Ginny's jaw dropped. "I've got more to worry about than a girl."

"Woop-dee-flippin-do, you're Harry Potter, and maybe you'll never have to worry about a girl, such as myself, again." Ginny turned to face him, leaning against the sink. Harry's was mortified.

"I didn't mean that Gin, I swear," He was wringing his hands, "I just, sometimes don't think, when I speak, you know how I get."

"I've had enough of putting up with your drama," Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, and looked at him. "Off and on relationships aren't healthy."

"Ginny, please, I won't be healthy without you," Harry stepped towards her, reaching down to her face to move her head to look at him. "I know we've been through a lot. Please. Please."

"No." Ginny took his hands in hers, and pushed them back to his torso. "This was the last straw. You only want me for eye candy. You don't want me completely."

"Yes I do," Ginny looked to the door and saw an Elastic Ear. She pointed her wand at it and cast a silencing spell. "I want your cleverness, your determination—"Ginny put her hand up to stop him.  
"Flattering won't do anymore," Ginny shook her head, "I can't take this emotional roller coaster anymore. It's over." Harry's face completely fell, and then he composed himself.

"Alright, but you'll be wanting me back anytime now. I know you're needy." Harry said hotly.

"Oh wow," Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because you know me better than anyone. Harry, when is my birthday? Yeah, you've never remembered it. It's like you're incapable of being in a relationship." Harry was offended by this.

"You may think I'm incapable of being in a relationship, but I'll have you know that the only reason why I'm like this all the time is because you're so clingy. You love to be the center of attention. You and your ugly hairstyle, and skanky dress." Ginny wanted hex him. "That's right, I noticed. How do you not notice something like that? You're always trying to make yourself not look like a girl who doesn't come from a poor family, like you don't fit in with this unfortunate bunch. They're good people mind you…"Harry began to ramble as Ginny ran up the stairs to her bedroom, tears streaming down her face.

She locked the door behind her and put all of her things for school in her trunk, as Harry pounded on the door.

"Ginny! Come on! I didn't mean that!" Ginny threw the last of her books, parchment, quills, and opened the door, dodging Harry's fists. "I'm sorry."

"Harry, I'm leaving for a while. I hope you think about what you said about my family, and how much they've done for you. _Wingardium Leviosa_" Ginny cast the spell upon her trunk and wrapped her cloak around her back. She followed her trunk down the stairs and passed by the sitting room. Her family was sitting awkwardly. "I'm guessing you heard all of that."

"Up until eye candy, then it all went silent." Ron said as Hermione elbowed him. He yelped and silenced.

"I'm going to be staying somewhere else until he leaves, or until school starts again." Her parents nodded. "I'll owl." She walked a half mile down the road and stood at the side of the road with her wand pointed into the road. The Knight Bus shows up promptly. "I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron, thanks."


	2. Greetings

A/N: Don't own anything but two fat Labrador retrievers, Duncan & Kandi. J.K. Rowling owns H.P., all his friends & his shenanigans.

Chapter 2

Ginny sat watching wizards and witches bustle down Diagon Alley. Five days ago she left the Burrow, fleeing Harry Potter's mood swings, and disrespect. She had gotten several letters from him pleading her to come back, that he was sorry, and that he would change. She read the first two, but burned the rest. She enjoyed not having chores, or testing new candies. Ginny would often visit Fred and George's shop, but not for very long, for Harry was hanging out with them many days.

There was a sudden commotion, Ginny stood from her chair and placed her coffee cup on its saucer. Her wand was readily in her hand. She heard screaming, and though her head was telling her go inside for safety, while her body screamed help them. She got to the scene and found several people bleeding in the street, some were dead. "What happened," She screamed at the shop owner, who shook their head quickly. "What did it feel like-- the spell? What did it feel like?" Ginny asked to no one in particular, rushing around the lying bodies, turning them over examining and healing their wounds, a majority were dead. A Healer came behind her and followed suit. "What spell was it?" He asked Ginny didn't acknowledge him. He would figure it out.

She reached the final victim. He was laying face down; his platinum blonde hair was vaguely familiar. She turned him over safely, and discovered it was Draco Malfoy. She was thinking about moving back to another victim, but thought better of it. Malfoy looked very peaceful, rested, she hoped he wasn't dead, and then wondered why she thought that. A sworn enemy, dead, that would be grand. She tapped him a few times, holding his head in her lap. "Malfoy, Malfoy, wake up," Ginny couldn't help feeling attracted to this evil rat. She laced her fingers through his hair, like she used to do for Harry while he slept. She stopped, realizing he was waking up.

"Get your filthy blood-traitor hands off of me." Malfoy said wearily and sat up on his own. Ginny sat back shell shocked.

"I was trying to help you, you idiot," She looked over him once more, noticing he had a small cut on his cheek. Ginny pointed her wand at it.

"What do you think you're doing Weaselette?" Malfoy pushed her wand away. In return Ginny pressed her fingers against his cut. "Ow! What the hell?" Malfoy's hand flew back up to his face, where Ginny caught it, then cast a healing spell on his cut. She pressed her fingers against it again. Draco's hand tightened around Ginny's.

"Does it hurt now?" She asked pushing him off her lap, but her hand lingered in his, "That's what I was doing, you ungrateful git."

"What happened?" The Healer, Beakin, asked Malfoy, who let go of Ginny's hand, "Who was it?"

"I was walking down Diagon Alley when your boyfriend—"Malfoy started,

"Ex-boyfriend!" Ginny interrupted. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Ex-boyfriend, Pothead, started yelling about how I'm evil, and how dare I walk on his street. I honestly think he's gone loopy, err, loopier than normal. Anyway, I said a couple things, and then he pulled his wand on me and started casting spells like crazy. Some of his missed me, some of mine ricocheted, and I heard an Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kadavra, come from him, because in no way am I dumb enough to do that. Potty's got horrible aim," Ginny looked skeptic, "I was hit, and then woke up in the blood-traitor's lap. Gross." Malfoy got up off the street, fixed his hair, and dusted himself off. He looked to Ginny, who still didn't believe his story.

Healer Beakin looked confused, "Really?" the three stood in silence as more healers, Aurors, and people ran up to the shop. "Alright, I'll believe it." Ginny's jaw dropped, she turned to Malfoy who smiled widely.

The Aurors asked what happened and Malfoy told the same story. They checked his wand to see if he was telling the truth. He was. Ginny responded to the questions truthfully, and they asked if she needed anything. She told them no, and started to walk away. She felt some one following her as she entered the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny turned on her heel, and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny looked intently into Draco's silver eyes, they had a permanent glazed over look, she loved them.

"So, do you believe me?" Ginny opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron, but was ushered in by Draco who was being chivalrous, and held the door open for her.

"I guess I have to, I mean, wands tell no lies," Ginny waved at the clerk and started towards the staircase.

"Oh, you think that don't you…" Ginny turned slowly to face him. "Innocent little Gryffindor, knows nothing of tricks." Draco rolled his wand between his fingers.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? There's no way to hide history. Not with a wand." Draco smirked, "At least none that we've ever learned about."

"Exactly," Draco put his wand in her face, "Is there some place where we can speak privately?" He pointed his wand up the stairs.

"Follow me," Ginny took two steps at a time. For some reason, she just wanted to be alone with him. She unlocked her door and stepped in.

"_Silencio_" Draco pointed at the door and all four walls. Ginny sat on the couch and waited. "My father put this cover-up charm on my wand when I got into my sixth year. No, you cannot erase the history, but you can cover it up with previous charms and spells. Comes in handy if you start a fight and you hurt people." He winked, and Ginny's heart fluttered. Draco started to snoop around. "What are you doing here, Weaselette? I didn't know your family could afford a place like this." Ginny shot daggers at his back.

"The fight with Harry brought me here until school starts." Ginny said coldly as Draco picked up a pair of lacy knickers, raised his eyebrows then dropped them on the floor. She turned bright red.

"Ah, still going to Hogwarts," He opened and closed books as he moved down the desk. "I forgot. You seem older than that of a seventh year." Ginny blushed madly, _did he just hit on me?_ She wondered, and then dove back into reality.

"Malfoy, why did you tell me about your wand?" She studied his back, and further south, curiously. He turned.

"I felt like it," Ginny didn't trust this answer, "And," she knew it was coming. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"And if I don't?" Ginny said slyly, and waltzed to where he was standing.

"You'll regret it more than this," Draco bent down to kiss her lips. Ginny was shocked, but found his lips smooth and soft. She kissed back as he held her head in his hands. Draco controlled the kiss for a while, biting her lips, and tongue. Ginny quickly forced him against a wall. Pushing her tongue in his mouth, she could feel him smile and they pulled apart.

A/N: Ok. So I really want this story to hurry up and come to the awesome part. I have such an amazing plan for this, so I'm speeding things up here in the next chapter. Oh my goodness it's going to be so EPIC! --Mind you, I'm open to suggestions and stuff. Don't be afraid to message me. Reviews always help!--


	3. Unexpected Visit

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I was reading a book for English class, doomful Lord of the Flies. As always I don't own the Sexy Draco Malfoy, and the purely awesomeness that is Ginny Weasley, sad face. Also, Lucius is still alive, it's the summer before HPs 7th year. Also, just so you know in my imaginary Harry Potter world, HP & GW get together after Dumbly's funeral. RIP Dumbledore. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Ginny was shocked, but found his lips smooth and soft. She kissed back as he held her head in his hands. Draco controlled the kiss for a while, biting her lips, and tongue. Ginny quickly forced him against a wall. Pushing her tongue in his mouth, she could feel him smile. They pulled apart. "So, that favor," Draco said awkwardly.

"Yeah, what is it now?" Ginny twirled her hair around her finger.

"You have to back me up during an interview with the Prophet." He held her hand in his, and had a twinkle in his eye. Ginny refused. "Come on, it's only a quick 'Oh bold, and noble Draco Malfoy saved so many lives from the wretched Harry Potter who had gone crazy.' Simple as that," Draco ran the back of his hand against Ginny's cheek.

"No, Malfoy," Ginny stepped away, "I can't stand Harry, but I don't want to ruin his reputation." Draco grinned at her compassion.  
"Dear Gryffindor," he patted her shoulder, "It's unraveling as we speak. You saw all of the people on the street. Witnesses are the worst people to ask for leads, so, most reporters go to the victims, who can be intimidated very easily." His voice was like velvet in Ginny's ears. "Just like you," Draco's arm snaked around Ginny's narrow waist and pulled her into his arms. As much as she resisted it, Ginny melted. "Ah, see, I told you."

"I couldn't do that, he's my brother's best friend, and like another son to my parents." Ginny tilted her head to Draco's face, "Say I don't back you up. What will happen then?" Draco held Ginny's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

He then leaned near her ear, so she could feel his warm breath in her ear, "Your family will be severely humiliated." To top it off, he kissed her earlobe, then left a line of kisses down her jaw line, straight to her lips, where he stopped, noticing her quickly reddening cheeks. "You don't hide feelings very well, you know. What do you say, Weasley?" Ginny grinned, and kissed his lips lightly.

"I want something in return," She said slyly.

"What would that be?" Draco's hands fell again to her waist.

"You," Ginny pushed him to the bed, and slid off his jacket. She pushed him on the bed and kissed his lips, hungry for him. Draco started to unbutton his shirt, and explored the depths of her mouth. Once his shirt was off, he attacked the zipper of her dress, while leaving a love bite or two on her neck. Ginny giggled and slid off her black dress. She was glad she wore her lacy black bra and panties. Ginny helped Draco out of his jeans, and kissed his lips. Draco slid off her panties, and was about to take his boxers off when there was a loud knock at the door. They both were alarmed, and quickly went silent. Ginny flew off Draco, and cleared her throat, "Yes? Who may I ask is there?" Ginny looked to Draco who was moving from the bed to the floor, where he could hide under the bed.

"It's your mother and father!" Clearly it was Mr. Weasley who was shouting. Ginny frowned.

"Okay, hold on a sec," Ginny yelled at the door, leaned under the bed and mouthed to Draco, _Apparate, _he put his jeans back on and did as told, while Ginnypulled her bathrobe on. Once she saw that Draco was gone she opened her door. "Sorry, I was in the shower." She explained to her parents.

"Dear, your hair isn't wet." Mrs. Weasley touched her daughter's hair. "You look very warm, are you feeling well?"

"I was just really hot, that's why I was going to take a shower." Ginny watched as her father examined the room.

"Whose shirt is that?" He pointed at Draco's shirt lying on her messy bed. Ginny thought quickly.

"Uh, Ron's, that's Ron's. It must have found it's way into my laundry before I left the house." Ginny picked it up; along with her clothes she had shed a few minutes ago. "Sorry. I didn't expect anyone over."

"Oh, we're sorry, we just missed you." Mrs. Weasley looked around at her room, straightening the crooked photos on the wall.

"And, we heard about that Malfoy boy and Harry getting into a quarrel." Mr. Weasley sat on her bed, looking up at her with his best father-y face on.

"Yes and that you helped victims there. We're very proud of you Ginny. But we need to know if you saw what happened." Mrs. Weasley turned from the photos, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What have you heard?" Ginny adjusted her bathrobe, and took the same stance as her mother, noticing one of Draco's green socks next to her father on her bed.

"That Malfoy's seed attacked Harry on the street, saying things about his father. Also, that he was casting the unforgivables," Said her father.

"And that after Harry apparated, you sympathized with Draco." Mrs. Weasley's face tightened formed a frown. "You know better than that, especially after he attacked Harry."

"Mum," Ginny was thinking quickly. "What you said about Draco casting the Avada Kadavra isn't true. I know the family loves Harry for all he's done, but I think he's cracked." Ginny knew there was no turning back. Draco's fatal kiss took her under. She would have to back up Draco's story. Her parents looked at her shocked.

"We'll see what the trio says, and what the papers say. Owl when you're ready to come home. Harry will be gone soon." Her father stood up from her bed and held his wife's hand, "And remember Ginny, be careful, you don't know what Malfoy's can get you into." He added as he closed the door to her room. Ginny's eyes widened, shocked knowing that her father suspected something of Draco and Ginny.

Ginny dressed then tidied her room. She walked down to the owlry in the Leaky Cauldron, borrowing a pretty grayish owl. She pulled out parchment and a pen from her shoulder bag. She wondered what exactly to say. In the end she settled with this:

_Draco, _

_My parents dropped by to ask me if I sided with Harry, or you in this situation. I told them that I thought Harry went wacko. My father sensed you and I had something going on. I'm not sure if we do or not. I will do the Daily Prophet interview for you. I have no idea why, it just seems right. If you would like to meet up soon, owl me. I'm free until school starts next month. _

_-Ginny_

Ginny rolled the parchment up, and whispered to the owl in the bustling owlry, "Take this to Draco Malfoy, please." She gave him a treat, and he flew off majestically. She smiled to herself, but was still unsure of what to make of her relationship, or what seemed like one, with Draco.


	4. Agreements

Agreements

Ginny was anxiously waiting on Draco's response. She sent it two days ago. She had all of his clothes washed, pressed, and folded neatly in her closet. She lay on her bed flipping through pages of the books of magic she needed for her coming 6th year at Hogwarts. She wasn't so excited about going back to Hogwarts. As much as she looked forward to being away from the rest of the wizarding world, she knew she would wake up each morning knowing that her family was still in danger. That the world outside of Hogwarts was unstable, and many of her classmates would not be with her.

Ginny closed her book, and closed her eyes, sighing. She got up and slipped into the shower, letting the hot water pound against her head soothingly. Ginny got out and changed into a pair of jeans and a Chuddy Canons t-shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and was shocked to find Draco standing in her room.

"How did you get in?" She asked, suddenly aware of her messy wet hair that looked like a wet poodle. Draco turned around, smiling.

"I opened the door. You know you really should think about who is out there, and that they can get into your room, and like, kill you." Draco pointed to the door that was unlocked, then motioned for her to come to him. Ginny stayed in place, as much as she'd like to go to him, she wanted to know why he hadn't answered her letter.

"Why are you here?" Draco, seeing that she didn't go to him; he would have to go to her.

"Responding to your owl," He was within a foot of her when he pushed her wet hair out of her face. "The interview is on Monday. You will say exactly what I'm going to tell you." Ginny took his hand in hers, and stepped away from him.

"I know." He grinned maliciously, and let go of her hand. He withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket.

"When I ran up to see what was going on in the alley, I saw Draco Malfoy bravely guard a citizen and take a hex. Potter showed evil in his eyes. I didn't trust him. I looked around at the dead bodies lying on the street and knew, with that look, he had done it. Potter disappeared and left Draco among others lying in the street. I saw the cuts and bruises on Draco, and healed them. When he woke he was questioned, and found innocent. I didn't need reassurance; I could see it in his stance before Potter hit him one last time. I knew Potter hated him but didn't know he would go completely crazy on him." Draco read off the parchment, he looked back up at Ginny. "Go it, Weasel?" Ginny stared at him.

"Number one, you did not guard anyone. Number two, I didn't help you first. And number three, why am I suddenly called Weasel?" Ginny expressed hurt in her face. She took the parchment out of his hands and skimmed it. "You really went on about how heroic I think you are." Draco pulled her to her bed, the only sitting area in the room.

"You think I'm heroic?" Draco joked and nuzzled Ginny's porcelain neck. Ginny tilted her head away from his mouth.  
"Enough," Ginny said in a tone which Draco didn't like. It was stressed, and angry sounding. "I am not saying all of this. It's all lies." She turned to Draco who was instantly mad.

"That's really too bad, your saying it, otherwise your family will die sooner than scheduled." Draco snapped back and got up off of her bed. Ginny looked confused, and put the script down.

"What do you mean sooner than scheduled?" Draco faced the window, pushing back the purple curtains that matched the carpet.

"If you do this, it will buy your family time. They, the Death Eaters, are going to attack on the first. They'd be dead by the end of the day." Draco's voice was cold. Ginny sat in shock, her mind racing. _Why do I know that day? _

"The wedding," Ginny was shaking. "Why are they going to die? Why on the wedding day?" Draco turned to look at Ginny, who was staring at the carpet.

"Potter will be there, along with members of that clan, won't he?" Ginny nodded. "If you do this, they won't die on that day exactly." Ginny looked up.

"I thought they were only going to be humiliated," Tears rimmed her bright brown eyes. "Not killed. What can I do to stop it?" A single tear streamed down her face as she stood up, confidently.

"Nothing, they already planned on going," Draco leaned against the window. "My father's mind cannot be changed."

"I'll do it," Ginny took a step forward, her face was composed, but her eyes were filled with fear. "Is there a way they won't be killed?" Ginny pleaded, still strong. Draco stepped toward her, studying her.

"What are you willing to do?" He asked.

"Anything at all, just so long as they live," Draco grinned as tears fell down her face.

"I believe we can make an agreement with my father." Ginny's eyes widened. _It's worth it. I don't want Mum and Dad to die. I don't want to lose my brothers. _She reluctantly nodded, and let Draco pull her into an embrace. Ginny felt stability in his arms, something she hadn't felt with Harry. Her tears slowed down, as she let his scent fill her nose, spicy, and warm. Draco smoothed her hair, and kissed her head.

"I have to get going," Ginny hugged him tighter. "I have to see my father about this arrangement. I'll send for you when you are needed." He and Ginny let go of each other. She looked up into his eyes. "Just so you know, you'll be watched until the wedding, so you won't be able to tip off the rest of your pack." He strode out the door, leaving Ginny crying uncontrollably. She stayed in bed the rest of the day, and cried herself to sleep.

A/N: I know this one is shorter than the others. I'm deciding whether or not I should do a Draco POV during this story. I don't write for guys very well. Anyway thanks for the reviews guys! They're appreciated.


	5. Branded

Ginny woke up the next morning, still in her jeans and t-shirt, and rolled out of bed. She looked in the mirror walking into the bathroom. Her mascara was stained on her cheeks, eyes still red from the night before. She was in and out of the shower in a flash, and promptly pulled out a piece of parchment from her trunk. She wrote quickly, hoping what Draco had told her about her being watched wasn't true. She rolled up the letter and rushed down the stairs to the owlry. She was stopped just before she entered the door. Gregory Goyle blocked the door. "What did you write, blood traitor?" Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, putting the letter in her pocket. Goyle pulled her wand out of her hand before she the word Stupefy escaped her mouth. "Give it here." She opened her mouth to argue, but instead punched him in the stomach. He didn't flinch. "Just give it here Weasel." Ginny stared at him, obviously livid, and then unenthusiastically pulled the letter out. Goyle read over the letter quickly, "You'll pay during initiation, Weasel." Ginny blinked twice.

"What initiation?"

"Ask Draco when he calls, idiot." Ginny pursed her lips and turned on her heel. She went back to her room, grabbed her bag and left the Leaky Cauldron, in search of something to eat. She didn't have anything to eat yesterday after Draco left.

As she walked down Diagon Alley she saw out of the corners of her eyes Crabbe and Goyle following her. Ginny stepped into a café for a few minutes. She instantly saw the pair sit at a table outside of the café. Irritated, she ordered a pumpkin pasty and a latte. She paid and sat at the window, far away from Crabbe and Goyle.

She sipped her foamy latte out of its ceramic coffee cup, savoring the warmth and bitterness. She noticed Goyle staring at her lips as she sipped the coffee. Ginny rolled her eyes, and got an idea; seductively she pulled a chunk of her pumpkin pasty off, and traced it around her lips. She saw Goyle's eyes fly up to hers where she winked. He gulped twice, squeezed his eyes shut and saw Ginny was gone.

She left her latte on the table, and took her pasty with her as she walked out to Crabbe and Goyle's table.

"Look at me like that again, and I'll have Draco making you wish you were dead." Ginny stomped off to the inn. She heard a crack, and looked around. She finally looked down to her feet. A house elf was standing peering up at her.

"Master Draco wishes to speak to you. Please come with me." He held her leg, and snapped his fingers.

Instantly they were in a large, cold living room with plush green and black furniture. She knew this was the residence of the Malfoy family. Ginny turned to her left, finding Draco and Lucius sitting on one of the couches. Draco stood up, he looked quite handsome today. He wore a blue and green striped sweater, which he rolled up to his elbows, with black pants, and a pair of worn looking sneakers. Ginny could see a gold chain around his neck; she followed it, but quickly found that the pendant was hidden in the sweater.

"It's about time." Lucius stated, still sitting, looking bored.

"Father," Draco said properly, standing between Ginny and Lucius. "This is-" Lucius put his hand up.  
"I've met her Draco, don't be a fool." Lucius examined Ginny's face. "Certainly a Weasley, I've heard you'd like to follow the Dark Lord." Ginny speedily looked to Draco, he nodded at her.

"No, I don't." Ginny watched as Draco shook his head. "I've never said that."

"You said you would like to save your family, Weasley. This is the only way you will." Lucius's voice was bitter.

"Ginny," Draco shifted toward her. "You will do this. You must become a Death Eater," Draco reached for her shoulder. She noticed a freshly branded Dark Mark on his forearm.

"I can't. I don't look up to him, like you brainwashed idiots." Ginny pushed Draco's arm away.

"Then say your goodbyes soon Weasley," Lucius stood from his seat, getting into Ginny's face. "They'll be gone by the second." Ginny was astounded.

"You said if I do the interview I won't lose them at the wedding," Ginny's face turned red in anger. "You lied to me Malfoy."

"No, he didn't." Lucius stated. "Now that you're here, we can make you do anything we want." Ginny looked to Draco, who was ashamed. He backed far behind his father. She could see he was scared.

"You can't kill them! We made a deal!" Ginny shouted and shot Draco a look. He was staring at the floor.

"Not yet, dear." Lucius laughed. "In order to save someone from the Dark Lord, you must do something for him." Ginny's confidence fell. She couldn't get out of this.

Draco finally spoke. "Ginny, your family will all be murdered, or tortured if you don't do this." Draco stood to the right of his father. Ginny looked over his shoulder to the window. It showed a green lawn, and tall trees. She wished she were out there.

"How do I know," Ginny started, knowing the tricks of Death Eaters, "How do I know you won't trick me, you won't go back on your word?" Ginny looked back into Lucius' eyes, and saw nothing.  
"You don't." He said truthfully. Draco stepped closer to Ginny, taking her hand. Ginny didn't look away from Lucius, he saw this act of affection and frowned. Ginny gazed at Draco, he looked sincere.

"Gin, just do it," He squeezed her hand. "Otherwise it will be worse." Ginny studied his grey eyes, finally, she nodded.

"What do I have to do?" Ginny said staring at Lucius, who smiled widely.

"Come with us." He stated, turning to the fireplace. Ginny and Draco followed, Draco moving a bit quicker than Ginny. Lucius stepped into the fireplace, as did the two teenagers. He threw floo powder into the flames wordlessly. They flew out of the fire in a dark room. Ginny looked around, Draco abandoned Ginny's hand and straightened his posture. Ginny saw a tall, cloaked figure. It turned, and Ginny's eyes flew to the cobblestone floor. It was him. Lord Voldemort. Ginny shook with fear, as he spoke.  
"A new recruit, I see?" His voice was throaty, and hoarse. "What have you to offer?" Ginny shook a lot faster. She felt Draco nudge her. "Ah, no need to speak. I can hear your thoughts." Ginny looked up to him slowly. His eyes were red, face was flat, and nose, as if it were a cats. Ginny's eyes flew back down to his feet. "You don't want to look at me? Do I scare you?" He waved his hand and her head was locked, tilted so she was only looking at him.

"Good. You want to be my loyal servant, so I will spare your family. Family is such a silly need. I don't have any. I live on my own. Look how good I'm doing." Ginny wanted to snap at him, but kept thinking of her family. "I'm the most powerful wizard in the world. Aren't I? Aren't I?!" He boomed and his voice echoed. Ginny winced at the sound of his voice. "Say it!"

"You are!" Ginny shouted, her voice then morphed into a whisper, "You are the most powerful wizard in the world!" She saw Voldemort's lipless face form into a smile.

"I see you are a coward, you're easy to deal with." Ginny's fear switched into anger, she would never be called a coward.

"I'm not a coward!" His face dropped at the shaky voice of the Gryffindor girl.

"You aren't?" He moved his wand in a straight line, and Ginny felt a searing pain on her arm, along with blood soak her sweater. As hard as she tried, she couldn't move her head to look down at it. "Why then, young lady, do you fear me?" Ginny's anger disappeared. She looked away from his face.

"You are going to kill my family."

Voldemort laughed. "No, I'm not," His voice echoed once more. "My personnel are." He laughed cruelly. "What are you going to do to stop that?"

Ginny's mind raced, telling her not to say what she was going to, but her heart was screaming about her family. "I will devote my life you." She looked him straight in the eye. A lone tear fell down her cheek, no more, no less. She felt him scanning her mind.

"I see," He let her head go, yet swiped her again with his wand. She felt it this time against her collarbone. She looked to her arm, but saw no rip in her sleeve. "Young Malfoy, come here." Draco walked forward, bowing his head to Voldemort. "Your arm," Draco lifted his left arm and bowed his head further. Voldemort cut his hand, and Ginny felt that was a little unnecessary, she knew what he was capable of, he didn't need to show it all the time. Voldemort pressed his wand against Draco's Dark Mark, it turned black. Lucius writhed, and Death Eaters appeared in a dark haze around Voldemort, Ginny, and Draco.

Voldemort pushed Draco away, who then stumbled backwards, composing himself at Ginny's side.

"Welcome back!" Voldemort spun in a circle, staring at 6 of his death eaters, whose masks slid away from their faces. "I called very few of you here today because I can assume some would want a say in the newest of my servants." He pointed his wand to Ginny, the shortest of them all. She didn't recognize any one of the Death Eaters, but Snape. "Any objections here, I expected one from you Bellatrix." A woman with crazy black curly hair stepped up to Ginny, prodding her face.

"This one's a Weasley, my Lord." Bellatrix Lestrange spat on Ginny's face as she stated Ginny's last name. "A blood traitor, how do we know she won't turn on us?" the look in her eyes was crazed.  
"She wouldn't dare," Draco said, trying to prove himself to the others, and Voldemort. "We'd kill her family if she did, right in front of her face, too." Lucius's grinned, clearly proud of his son.

"Is that all she's here for then?" Gregory Goyle's father began, "For protection for her family? That's quite noble, that is." Goyle said sarcastically. Ginny frowned, but stayed silent. She looked up to the Dark Lord, he shook his head.

"No, that's quite stupid." His red eyes looked down upon Ginny. "Only weaklings need family, a Death Eater isn't week. I only allow the strongest, and best." The others clucked in agreement, Draco moved near his father, taking up an arrogant look. "I don't know how I ended up Young Malfoy though," Draco quickly reserved, his arrogance trampled.

"How do we know she isn't strong?" One of the men shouted from behind Ginny, she turned to look, but couldn't see who it was. Ginny was going to thank them, but realized thanking a Death Eater would show weakness.

"My Lord," Ginny whipped her head to see who was speaking, instantly recognizing Severus Snape. "Force her to duel; we can get on with our mission after." His voice was still deep and mysterious.

"Ah, some brains in here," Voldemort laughed. "You and you" he pointed to Snape and Ginny, "Duel. Show me your strength, blood-traitor. Rough him up a bit," the Death Eaters around him smirked, "If you can." He laughed, as Ginny and Snape took their places at opposing ends of the room. They walked forward, Ginny bowed, noticing that Snape hadn't. She wasn't scared; she knew she could hurt him. Dumbledore's Army was going to pay off.

"Duel!" Voldemort's voice boomed through the corridor. Snape screamed _Crucio_, Ginny ducked under the light.

"Don't waste your energy, Professor!" Ginny yelled her Bat-Bogey curse, laughing at his swatting of the bats. She always wanted to hurt him in her days at Hogwarts. "You may need it." She cast again, only this time it was _Levicorpus._

Snape laughed, "I created this spell, Weasley!" Casting the counter curse before it had a chance to hit him.

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _Ginny cast, then immediately cast the Stinging Hex. Snape screamed, trying to move away, pointing his wand he cast _Sectumsempra._

Ginny yelped in pain feeling razors against her arm. She looked down; a large cut was in her sweater, rapidly oozing blood. She could take no more of this playing about. The Death Eaters, including Draco, were laughing hysterically. She cast _Protego_, the protection from hexes charm, then like rapid fire, she cast _Incarcerous, _bounding Snape up, as he fell to the floor.

"Oh, Weasley, I can cast without my hands." Ginny flew into the air, feeling constant tickling. She laughed, and was dropped to the floor, hard. Ginny cast _Langlock_ on him, forcing his tongue to be affixed to the roof of his mouth, making him incapable of speaking a spell that would get him out of his restraints.

"If I remember right, you created that spell too," Ginny walked toward him, the Death Eaters surrounding the duel were silent. "Did you create this one? _Imperio!" _Ginny shouted, hitting Snape square in the chest. She forced him to hop up to spit in Lucius's face, who then glared at Ginny. Then, laughing, she made him slam himself against the wall, then burn his hands, still bound, in the fire until she could see blisters form. She went on with games like this, causing him pain he was unaware of. Ginny didn't know that she could be this wicked, but it was what she had to do.

Finally, Voldemort yelled, "Enough!" Ginny put her wand back into her pocket, and released Snape from his restraints. He glared and Ginny felt more razors sliding into her arm. "Ginevra, I believe you have proved yourself." Voldemort boomed once more, as Snape stared down at his blisters, bruises, and cuts.

"You will pay." He bumped into her walking back into the circle surrounding Voldemort and Ginny.

"Give me your arm." Ginny did so, Voldemort pressed his wand against Ginny's left forearm. "You will have to keep proving yourself to us, but for now…" Ginny felt a hot burning sensation against her skin; she opened her mouth, responding to the pain. "You're mine." Ginny looked 

from his red eyes to her arm, seeing a skull with a basilisk coming from the mouth. Ginny thought immediately, _What have I done?, _then felt guilt run through her veins. She looked to Draco, his arms were crossed over his chest and he sneered, approving of her. Suddenly, she wasn't scared anymore, not of this situation, not of the Death Eaters, not of Voldemort, not of anything. She wasn't afraid of anything but losing Draco, and her family.

A/N: Ah, I had fun with this Chapter. I'm sorry some of it is lame (in my opinion), and kinda-sorta long, but it was either this or make two short chapters. Back to writing!


	6. Returns

Ginny, Draco, and Lucius left the hideout of Lord Voldemort, and settled back at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius stated he needed to run an errand, leaving Ginny and Draco alone. Ginny was still in awe at what she had done in the hideout. Her fellow Death Eaters were reluctant to accept her, as was Voldemort. Ginny was proud of herself, but at the same time, ashamed that she cast an Unforgivable.

"Ginny," Draco ran his hand up and down her back. "I knew you had a streak of Slytherin in you." Ginny smiled for a few seconds, then fell into his arms.

"What am I going to do?" She squeaked into his chest as he squeezed her tightly. "What am I going to do about my parents?" Draco rested his chin on her head. He was a full foot taller than her.

"Hide the mark. Go on like it's all fine and dandy, like you haven't changed." He said this quickly. Ginny heard his steady heartbeat, but frowned anyway.

"After the events that happened this afternoon, I'm not even sure I want to do this." Ginny looked up at Draco. "I don't want them to have to suffer through this." Draco let go of Ginny, and turned away from her.

"You said you would do anything." His voice was icy, knowing he was angry, Ginny touched his arm.

"I did, but I didn't think it would go this far." Ginny pulled him to face her once more, and pointed at her left arm.

"This was the only way Ginny," Draco's face was pained. "I tried. This was the only way they wouldn't be killed." Ginny shook her head.

"Maybe they should die, instead of having me put them through this." Draco's eyes widened, and put his forefinger to her lips.

"Don't say that, do you want your family to die tomorrow?" Ginny instantly shook her head. "That's the kind of thing that will get them killed instantly." Ginny laced her fingers through Draco's.

"What should I do, Draco?" Ginny looked down at his hand, noticing a silver ring on his finger, she spun it around his finger.

"Do exactly what the Dark Lord says." He pulled her chin up gently to look at him. "Don't screw this up for me." Ginny furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean, 'Screw this up' for you?" Ginny saw his eyes wander to the window, and felt his hand drop to her waist.

"It took a lot for me," Draco focused on something outside. "This arrangement, I mean. My father was so angry when I told him…" He drifted off.

"What did you tell him Draco?" Ginny asked softly.

"I told him, I wanted to help you. When he asked why, I said because I think you would be valuable to the Dark Lord. He asked why once more, and I explained how you and Potter had dated. He was interested, but then asked me why all of the sudden I was talking about you." Draco looked back down to Ginny.

"I said I saw you on the street, and you promised to do an interview for a small fee. He asked how small, and I told him, that I told you the Dark Lord would spare your family." He looked out the window once more.

"He told me I was foolish, and that he could never do that. We argued for a while, and I told him a few things, finally he agreed and took me to Him. Now, I owe Him my life." Ginny thought it over for a minute, and pulled Draco into an embrace.

"You became a Death Eater for me?" Ginny stood on her toes to kiss his lips. "Why?"

"Well, it was about time anyway, my father said, but he wasn't there for the entire conversation I had with You-Know-Who." Ginny kissed him twice more.

"What else did you say to Him?" Ginny questioned.

"You'll find out." He bent down to kiss Ginny. Ginny played with his platinum hair as they made out. While she did, Draco walked them over to the couch, forcing her under him, hungrily sucking her lower lips.

Ginny felt even closer to Draco now that she knew what sacrifice he gave for her. She let him bite her lips until they bruised.

"Gin," Draco coughed, and Ginny stared up in confusion. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny's fingers laced through his hair.

"My father, he doesn't know that I…" Draco searched his mind for the right words. "He doesn't know that I'm…I like you." Ginny laughed.

"You, the blood-traitor-hater, like me?" Now she smiled. "I guess I may like you. Maybe," Draco sat up, Ginny still lying between his legs on the cushy couch. He looked around the living room.

"Only maybe?" Draco smiled.

"Because you became a Death Eater for my family to live, I may like you a bit more," Ginny took Draco's hands in hers gingerly.

"If I didn't, I'd make a fool of myself during the interview. I've got a reputation to protect here Weasley." Draco stated as if Ginny didn't already know.

"And, I've always liked a bad boy." Draco's eyebrows rose once more.

"Really? A good looking bad boy too, I suppose?" Ginny laughed as Draco admired himself.

"Yes, a good looking bad boy with an ego bigger than his—''Draco looked down at Ginny, lifting his hand to his heart.

"Ouch, that hurts." Ginny giggled and gave him an innocent smile. They sat in silence, smiling at each other. Ginny was about to ask him what his other reasons for becoming a Death Eater were, when Lucius's voice boomed from the entry way.

"Draco! Your friend and I have some business to take care of. Come!" Draco pushed Ginny off of his chest, and helped her off of the couch. They hurriedly walked to the door of the sitting room holding hands, and let go simultaneously when they stepped out of the room.

"What is it Father?" Draco asked, walking up to his father, who was standing at the grand staircase.

"We have things to tend to. She," Lucius looked in Ginny's direction. "Can go home, rather to the dump she thinks is home."Ginny felt fury rush over her body, and looked to Draco. He seemed unfazed, like he was going to a regular ordeal. Ginny didn't know what to do.

"I'll see you later then, Ginny. Send a letter if you can," Draco yanked a cloak over his shoulders and pulled up the hood. He gave Ginny a smile as he pressed some floo powder into her hand. Ginny was electrified by his touch.

"We have a plan for you set in stone already." Lucius's voice was like silk, and it haunted Ginny. "All you need to do is go to that place you call home, act like everything's okay, and wait for the second of the month. Before you leave, give me your wand." Ginny looked confused. "It's so we 

know exactly where you are, just in case you don't follow instructions." Ginny reluctantly handed her wand over. Lucius mumbled a spell and handed it back to her. "Leave." He waved her off to the fireplace in the next room. Ginny waved, in silent thought. She threw the floo powder into the flames and announced "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Once Ginny arrived she packed everything up, quietly. She kept wondering how everything happened so fast. She shrugged it off and made her bed up, although she knew the maid would get it later. She still felt she needed to help her out.

As night fall came, Ginny levitated her trunk, and went to the front desk of the Leaky Cauldron to pay for her stay at the inn. Like she did exactly one week ago, Ginny stepped out on to the sidewalk, with her wand pointing into the street. The Knight Bus came and she stepped on, asking to go home, like Lucius had directed her to. A few hours later, Ginny knocked on the door to the Burrow. "Mum," Ginny whispered. It was nearing midnight, and the cool summer air was making goose bumps appear on Ginny's porcelain skin.

"Who's there?" Obviously Ron's voice, asked.

"Ginny." Ginny looked down at her body. She quickly remembered her Dark Mark, and pulled the jacked she was holding.

"How do I know?"

"I could tell you what you were doing with that photo of Professor McGonagall that day two years ago. With your doors—" The door flew open, and Ron pressed his hand against Ginny's mouth.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Ginny smiled and moved his away.

"I couldn't remember the passwords." Ron rolled his eyes and gave her a hug.

"We missed you Gin," He squeezed her into a bear hug. Ginny loved having brothers that give the world's best hugs.

"I was only gone a week Ron." Ginny looked around, "Where's Mum?"

"Asleep you ding-dong. It's almost midnight." Ron informed her. "Mione is in your room right now, that means make yourself comfortable on the couch." Ginny sighed. Ron looked at Ginny, "I hope you realize what you did to Harry, and how he's going to be in the morning." He said before scurrying up the stairs to his room.

Ginny didn't care about how Harry was going to feel, or what he was going to say. She cared only about her family.

The sun warmed Ginny's face, waking her up. After opening her eyes she saw Harry staring down at her. "Ginny, I'm glad you're awake." Ginny sat up a bit, and Harry sat at her feet. "Do you really believe what that rat Malfoy said?" Draco's name was dripping with disgust. Ginny wished she hadn't woke up.

"Wands don't lie, Harry." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"But it's Malfoy! I bet he had his father cover it up!" Harry crossed his arms. "I could have gone to Azkaban Gin! You should have backed me up!" He stared over to Ginny, hurt replaced his anger.

"Wands don't lie, Harry." Ginny repeated. "And, you wouldn't have gone to Azkaban! You're Harry Potter, and the world loves you. You can do no wrong! You're the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ginny 

was now mocking him. She could tell he was even more hurt. Ginny glanced at his watch; it read 5:10AM. "How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?"

"Since Ron walked into the bedroom saying you were home." Ginny felt sorry for him, but didn't say anything. "Ginny, I've missed you." He sat on the couch with her, taking her hands in his. "So much…I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't."Ginny pried Harry's hands from hers.

"No, don't say that, please." Harry begged. "I'll do anything for you." Ginny scooted away, being reminded of what she had said to Draco Malfoy a week earlier.

"Would you die for me?" She asked, and Harry nodded at this utterly morbid question. "Would you become a Death Eater to save me?" She asked in all seriousness. Harry stared at her blankly.

"What?" He scoffed.

"Would you become a Death Eater? You know, follow the Dark Lord." Ginny repeated, "For me?"

"You Know I couldn't and wouldn't do that!" Harry almost laughs. "I'd be letting Volde—sorry, you know who win." Ginny cringed at the sound of His name. "And be letting down the entire world. Also, killing thousands! Not including myself!"

"And if I said, 'The only way I could love you would be if you went to the dark side,'?" Ginny asked, as Harry did actually laugh.

"When would that ever happen?" Ginny hated how condescending he was, and thought to herself, _How about now? We are in the middle of a war, in case you haven't noticed…_. Harry continued laughing and said "Why would you even think that?"

"It's hypothetical." _Actually, _she thought, _your other enemy has already taken up this offer._ She smiled to herself, thinking of Draco.

"It's stupid!" Harry stated, trying and failing at attempting to hold Ginny's hand once more. "That wouldn't ever happen, I wouldn't let it." _Oh, but you have. _Ginny pried his hands from hers, and stood.

"You know what Harry?" Ginny put her hands on her hips, staring down at Harry lounging on the couch. "I can't love you, because I've already made a commitment to someone else." Ginny told a half lie. Draco and Ginny hadn't officially declared themselves committed to each other, but they admitted they liked each other.

"Who is it?" Harry said shooting to his feet as his face reddened. Ginny sighed.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I'm your boyfriend!" Ginny rolled her eyes, as Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

"You aren't my boyfriend. We broke up, Harry." Ginny ran her hand through her hair, annoyed with Harry's outburst.

"You said you loved me!" Harry grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled it from her hip to his chest, placing it over his heart. "We had a future planned! Who is he, Ginevra?" Harry now was hurting Ginny's wrist.

"Let go of me." Ginny demanded icily. "I have my future planned, and nowhere in it does it involve you." Harry's grip softened, he was now the one that was hurt. "You assumed that I would follow you. Didn't you? I can't."

"Can you please tell me who he is?" Ginny shook her head and started toward her Cleansweep hanging on the wall. She plucked it off, as Harry said "Please Ginny, Do I know him?" Ginny walked to the door, but before opening it, she turned.  
"You do, quite well actually." Then she walked out the door, and kicked off the ground, just as the morning sun rose completely.

The sky was golden and red. Ginny loved flying in the morning, especially when she needed to get away, just to think. She had no idea where she was going, nor did she care. Enjoying the cool wind whipping her face she flew circles around a grassy hill a few miles away from the Burrow. She knew she would have to break the news to someone about her and Draco. She just wasn't sure when the right time was.

Ginny wondered how her parents would react to her dating Draco. They seemed okay about it when they almost walked in on them pretty close to shagging. She imagined various reactions as she continued a steady speed above the hill. She finally decided to land on the top.

Ginny lay down in the high grass that tickled her face. Her mind went to Draco, and how badly she wanted to see him. She hoped their relationship wasn't going to be physical only, much like it had been with Harry. As much as Ginny loved full-frontal snogging, it got boring after a few hundred times. Ginny now wondered why Harry hadn't followed her. Not that she wanted him to; she just knew he was capable of doing so. Ginny shrugged it off and relived every moment she shared with Draco. She lay in the grass, closing her eyes for a while, enjoying the peace.

Suddenly there was a crack. Ginny sat straight up; pulling her wand from the pants she slept in the night before. Quietly, she searched for the cause of the crack. She thought it would be a Death Eater, if so she had a 50/50 chance of being killed.

"Put the wand down," Ginny recognized her very favorite Death Eater's voice. "It's me Gin." Ginny stood, looking for Draco, wand still ready. He rose from under a bush, and Ginny, relieved, pocketed her wand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped toward him.

"Father said you looked like you were running away," Draco opened his arms wide, awaiting a hug from Ginny. "He sent me to stop you and send you back."

"Well, I assumed that…Kind of…." Ginny finally approached him, after what seemed like an eternity to fall into his embrace. "What happened with your business?" She asked breathing in his spicy and sweet cologne.

"It was finished within twenty minutes of your departure." Draco stated as the hug broke. Ginny frowned. "I actually wasn't supposed to see you until the raid. But it seems you're trying to run." Ginny shook her head and held his hand sweetly.

"No," She responded innocently. "I just needed to clear my head." Draco raised his eyebrows in question.

"Why is that?" He paired with his eyebrows.  
"Harry still loves me." Ginny heard Draco something along the lines of "Delusional twit," under his breath. "And I told him I was seeing someone." Draco let go of Ginny's hand, and flailed his arms about nervously.

"You did what!" He shouted.

"I didn't say who, you fool. I just said you know him well to throw him off." Draco sighed and looked at the small flowers beginning to open up.

"Good. How else did you hurt him?" Ginny smiled at his child-like hate.

"I asked him if he would join the clan for me." Ginny said rolling up her sleeve to display her Dark Mark. Draco asked again.

"Why?"

"I don't actually know why. He said he would do anything for me, and you popped into my head all of the sudden…." Ginny drifted off, tracing her Dark Mark, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"All of the sudden, Does this happen often?" Draco slyly said.

"You've been drifting in and out for a while." Ginny blushed. "Maybe it's because I'm falling for you." She looked back to Draco he smiled widely.

"Maybe I am too." He pulled her into a long hug.

"HIM?!" A voice called. An angry voice called. "It's him? Him? This scum bag?" Ginny and Draco broke apart, but Draco's arm fell to Ginny's hip protectively. They looked for the disembodied voice's body. They discovered who it belonged to. A livid Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I had friends down from Alaska for a few weeks and kind of had a writer's block. So, to compensate for the delay, I made this chapter long. Yay! Anyway, sorry again. I love you guys! Keep the reviews coming, good or bad. Also, feel free to send me an email: . I love suggestions. More to come.


	7. The Interview

A/N: Lately I've discovered that writing in a paper notebook works a lot better for my creativity. If you haven't tried it, do so. It's really nice to just write without grammar mistakes & such.

Here's the seventh chapter, **the Interview** for you guys. Much love! P.S. if you haven't listened to Charlotte Sometimes, listen to AEIOU or Toy Soldier. Her band is awesome, especially live. I saw her at warped tour on 9 August. Hey also, my **email** is: turtlesrcool2 at hotmail dot com.

Harry's wand was drawn as he stomped up to Draco, who followed suit, yet his left hand was hugging Ginny's hip. Seeing this, Harry pointed his wand at Draco, who returned the favor.

"Harry," Ginny said shakily. "Calm down, please." She pushed Harry away from Draco, and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Calm down? This guy is Lucius Malfoy's son."

Draco smiled. "Isn't that wonderful though? You've met him haven't you? Excellent guy, huh?"

Ignoring Draco, Ginny asked what was wrong with Lucius Malfoy.

"He hurts people, and is horrible! Plus he's a Death Eater, but it doesn't look like you're too worried about that!" Harry shouts, and motions to Ginny's left arm with his wand. Draco pulls Ginny closer to his body. "Malfoy doesn't deserve you!" Harry's wand flew back into Draco's face. They were inches away from each other.

"It sounds like you don't either." Draco stated.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Harry shouted again. Draco opened his mouth but Ginny answered for him.

"If you do, you'll be killing me, and my family, and jumpstarting a premature fight between you and the Dark Lord." Ginny's words were rushed, she was scared. She leaned into Draco.

Harry lowered his wand "Is that why you're with him, because he can kill you?"

Draco lowered his wand and held Ginny tightly. "No, it's because he cares about me, more than himself." Ginny kept her wand out as she spoke, ready for a surprise.

Draco finally spoke, "I'm saving her family in a way that you could never do." Harry's eyes burned. "It looks like the Dark Lord is actually good for one thing."

Harry yelled in frustration, "I hate you! You said you loved me!" Ginny heard Harry start to say Avada Kadavra, but shouted Expelliarmus before the entire spell was spoken. His wand flew from his hand and Draco pulled Ginny into his arms.

"We're leaving Ginny." They apparated, leaving Harry on the hill in shock.

They arrived in the Malfoy Manor in a green and silver themed room with serpents and Quittditch covering the wall. There was a picture of a small boy with blonde hair and what looked like his father, laughing at a Quittditch game. Ginny knew this was Draco's room, seeing the school books in a pile on the floor, and clothes strewn across the floor. Draco sat upon a king size bed that looked plush, and had black and silver bedding in disarray.

Ginny paced across the white carpet after taking her shoes off. "What do we do?"

Draco stretched out on his bed and thought for a few moments as Ginny continued nervously pacing. "I can reschedule the interview for this morning. So your story can be in today's Prophet." Draco sat up to watch her.

Ginny stopped to speak, "What will that do?"

"Before Potter blabs about us like we know he will, we'll get a chance to say he's gone nutty. No one will believe him other than his brainwashed friends." Draco said still watching Ginny tread across his room.

"My parents, what about my parents Draco!" Ginny stopped, knowing she was losing her head.  
Draco sighed, "The General public is all we care about right now. I can change the script that I wrote up so it'll sound like you got kicked out of your house. It'll all work out." Draco reassured her. "As for your parents, you have to let go of them. It's what the Dark Lord calls for. In order to protect them, you must lie." Ginny stared down at her feet in the middle of the large, lavish room.

Ginny scrunched up her face, and Draco asked what was wrong now. "I need clothes."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Go shower and the house elf will bring in some of my mum's new things." Ginny nodded, kissed his cheek, and walked out of the door and into the hallway. It seemed to stretch on forever in both directions.

"Draco." She called back into the bedroom. "Where is it?"

Draco and Ginny arrived at the Daily Prophet at 8AM. Ginny was wearing a beautiful emerald dress that hung a bit on her, but still looked fabulous. She tried to argue with Draco about wearing something so expensive, but he insisted that she wear it. While she dressed Draco told her exactly what she was going to say during her interview because he altered his original script. After hearing it all, she knew that her parents would never talk to her again.

Draco strode into the lobby and up to the front counter. "We have an interview with Miss Pullman." He told the elderly secretary.

She nodded, "Ride the elevator to the third floor." She croaked as she flipped through a magazine.

The couple waited in the elevator. "How do you feel?" Draco asked, pressing all the buttons like a child. Ginny swallowed, and said she was scared, which resulted in Draco looking up. "It's for the best. You said you just wanted them to be okay. They will be with this. Don't worry." Draco said in his most soothing voice, but Ginny still felt uneasy. They reached the third floor, exiting as a witch in a purple fuzzy sweater got in. As the doors closed they heard her swear. Draco smirked.

A woman in a pink and green suit that reminded Ginny of a watermelon with a beehive hairdo walked up to Draco, obnoxiously saying "Mr. Malfoy! You're a few days early!" Draco nodded, scratching his ear causally.

"Something came up."

The witch nodded, "Come into my office. Would you like anything to drink?"

Ginny was annoyed, and scared. "Can we just get this over with?" She asked anxiously as they entered Miss Pullman's office, which smelled of air freshener.

"Whenever you want to start dears," She said tapping her wand to parchment. Draco started; Ginny stared at the wand writing down everything word for word on its own. Draco lied through the entire interview, but Miss Pullman obviously believed him. Draco said he was helping an elderly woman carry a few bags down the street when Harry attacked. Ginny almost laughed, but held her tongue when she saw that Miss Pullman was nodding along as she slathered some overly scented hand lotion on her hands.

When it was her turn she said exactly what happened, but added the things Draco told her to say. "Draco had cuts and bruises on his body; he had jumped in front of Potter's wand to save a citizen. I saw a sort of demented look on Potter's face. He didn't seem like the golden boy I knew." She continued with more lies. "When I told my parents what happened, they didn't 

want to believe me. They threw me out. They didn't want to believe that Harry is a monster who kills innocent people and attacks randomly on bustling streets." Ginny now began crying. She wasn't told to but felt it coming.

"I can never speak to them again. They hate me." Ginny knew that after this article was published, that statement would be true. "I now stay with Draco. He's so gracious, and caring." Ginny looked to Draco, she wasn't lying. He was really caring. She smiled through her tears. Miss Pullman handed Ginny a tissue.

"We should get going." Draco said after Ginny finished her interview. She blotted the tears, but they kept coming. "Will this be in today's Prophet?"

"Yes, this can't wait for tomorrow." Miss Pullman answered.

"Thanks." Draco muttered and put his arm around a crying Ginny while they walked into the elevator to get to the fireplace. They entered the fireplace and flooed to the Malfoy Manor.

"Why are you still crying?" Draco asked annoyed and passed Ginny another tissue.

"Because everything I said about my parents not going to speak to me and hating me is going to be true after today." Ginny sniffed and Draco pulled her into a short hug.

"It's what you have to do. In order, for everything to go according to plan, you have to lie. There's no way around it." Draco held Ginny by the shoulders. "They'll live. I promise you. They'll live."

Ginny shook her head, "But they're going to hate me." Draco shook her shoulders lightly.

"But you're saving their lives." Ginny fell into Draco's arms again. "Now, enough with the crying Ginny, it makes you look weak." Ginny recognized the rough side of Draco that often followed his soft side. She wiped the last of her tears away. Her eyes dropped to her feet in shame. "We aren't weak Ginny. We never will be." Ginny knew the term 'we' was used for Death Eaters.

"I know, Draco." She looked up to a portrait of a blonde woman dressed richly, in emerald velvet, and iced with diamonds. The woman smirked down at Ginny maliciously.

"Ginny, stop feeling sorry for yourself, I'm serious." Draco's voice was stressed, and impatient. "We don't need this." Ginny's eyes traveled from the portrait to the grey stone walls. This was one of the reasons why she didn't speak to Draco while they went to school. He was so horrible to others, making them feel like they weren't worth anything. Much like Harry did to her as their relationship grew. Ginny told herself over and over again that Draco was different. Draco wouldn't hurt her, like Harry did.

"Why do you even like me?" Ginny mumbled burning a hole in the wall with her eyes. "Why do you like me if you talk to me like this?" Draco coughed.

"I've liked you since my father gave you the diary." Ginny completely forgot about that day. "I saw your fear, and then I saw how you completely bounced back when you came out of the Chamber. You amazed me, you still do. I like your guts and your determination. Your compassion, you're willing to give up your life to save your family. I love that about you." As he spoke he ran his hand up and down Ginny's arm, showing he did care.

"But why do you talk to me like I'm pathetic?" Ginny took his hand and squeezed it emphasizing the word pathetic.

"You have a lot to learn from us." Draco let go, she hated this hot then cold feeling he'd radiate. "What the Dark Lord said about you was right. You'll change from your old self, to a stronger version. Not afraid of anything, or anyone." Ginny glared at Draco.

"I'm not afraid of anyone, and I am strong." Her voice carried through the endless stone hallways. She saw Lucius peek from behind a door out of the corner of her eye.

"You will be stronger. I didn't say you weren't." Draco said hotly. Ginny crawled back into her shell.

"Stronger than you I hope." She said jokingly.

"Oh, you wish." He laughed, as Ginny saw Lucius frowned in disgust. "Want a tour of the house?" Ginny nodded. She got lost a few times this morning in the corridors and multiple doors leading to places she probably wasn't allowed to go. Draco showed her the Library on the first floor, next to the Dining Room, which was next to the Guest Room. Next he led her to the decks, one leading to the small Quittditch Field in the back yard. Then they went to one of the 8 bathrooms, and then to another guest room, bigger than the entire Burrow put together. "The only places where you aren't allowed is the West wing, which has the offices, and stairs to dungeon, and then the Master Bedroom, and a few cloak closets." Ginny furrowed her brow. Seeing this, Draco explained that most of them led to hide outs, and secret offices. Ginny nodded noting the locations of all the closets. She decided she would explore later. "Which guest room would you like to stay in? The décor can be changed to your liking, you know?"

"Are there any on the second floor?" Draco shook his head.

"It's the family bedrooms, and baths up there. Why?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I just was wondering because I get a little nervous when I sleep alone in a new place. Like at the Leaky Cauldron, I got very little sleep the first few days." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"So what you're saying is that you want to sleep with me?" Ginny turned pink in embarrassment.

"No--well yes, but no not like that, that's not what I meant," She blubbered.  
"I know what you mean. Yes, you can stay in my room. Just be aware that it's been said that I kick people." Draco laughed. "Are you hungry?" Ginny nodded, she missed her mum's cooking, and knew that the house-elves couldn't cook like her at all. "Lunch is in an hour, so do you want to go out and play some one-on-one Quittditch? You were a decent seeker weren't you?" Ginny punched his shoulder playfully.

"A lot better than you'll ever be." She followed Draco down the winding hallways to the deck. They were in the middle of a debate about professional Quittditch when an Pig, Ron's owl landed on Ginny's shoulder. Startled, Ginny screamed.

"Pig," She plucked him off her shoulder and pet his head. "What are you doing here?" Seeing a scarlet letter, she frowned. "Oh, God, a howler, it's probably from mum." Opened the letter, it came to life screaming.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT HARRY? HE'S DONE SO MUCH FOR OUR FAMILY, AND FOR YOU! You've sparked readers to send us hate mail for quote, KICKING YOU OUT ON YOUR BUM! We all know you're telling a lie! We all know you're under his spell! Harry told us. YOU'VE GOT THE DARK MARK ON YOUR ARM GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice screeched from the letter. Draco winced as she reached pitches only dogs could hear.

A new voice came from the letter, her fathers. "We are so disappointed in you. WE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS! A Malfoy, Ginny! We thought it was a joke that day we visited you! We thought it was a onetime thing! I suppose you LOVE HIM, eh Gin? YOU LOVE HIM!" Ginny stared at the shrieking letter, feeling numb.

Ron was up next. "What is this Gin? You were 'silenced by passionate kiss from Mr. Malfoy before leaving my office' WHAT IS THAT ABOUT?! YOU KISSED HIM? HE LOVES YOU? You do know he's tricking you, don't you? He's a DEATH EATER! But I suppose that means nothing to you, because you're ONE TOO! You are officially not my sister. You're a scumbag. I don't even know you anymore."

"Consider yourself in the same place as Percy!" The letter shredded itself after a crying Mrs. Weasley screamed. Ginny stared at the pieces of the letter lying in the dirt. Pig nipped her ear lightly. She pet him one last time, and sent him home. Ginny didn't cry. She didn't even feel. She was finished crying, she knew the people she loved would soon take this all back when they learned her sacrifice for their survival. Draco stepped to her side, laying his hand on her shoulder. She reached back to touch it.

"I'm fine. Let's go play." They ran to the field, and Draco threw the Snitch up. Ginny stared at him before chasing it. She whizzed Draco on her borrowed Firebolt, as Draco caught up to her, following her path, she slowed and did a dive. Confused he chased after her; she led him far away from the Snitch and did another dive. She then rocketed to the Snitch, when she caught it she launched fireworks from the tip of her wand. "I told you I was better than you." She said flying circles around Draco's head. Her voice was unanimated, she had just defeated him, and to be honest with herself, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at the moment. "Is lunch ready?" She asked, still flying around Draco while he landed. He nodded, sulking. She landed, and walked in sync with Draco. "Can I read the article?" He stopped his grey eyes gleamed in the mid-afternoon sun.

"Yes." They walked into the Manor and Draco led Ginny to the sitting room. "Here, read it." He jumped on to the couch and watched Ginny's eyes scan over the paper. Miss Pullman was right about it making the front page, in fact, made the headline.

_Harry Potter is A Monster_

_Harry Potter, 16, the boy-who-lived, the Golden Boy, attacked his classmate Draco Malfoy last Wednesday. Mr. Malfoy was helping an elderly witch carry her groceries down Diagon Alley. Potter came upon Mr. Malfoy yelling at him about being on "his turf", and accused Mr. Malfoy of being a Death Eater. Mr. Malfoy denied the accusations and kindly asked him to calm down. "All of the sudden, Potter started casting spells here and there, flaunting his Defense Against the Dark Arts skills like he's always done in school. He hit some of the people standing near us. They didn't do anything at all to him, but he killed some of them. Just because he could, eventually he knocked me unconscious." Mr. Malfoy was calm and collected through the entire duel. Thankfully, an angel came to the rescue of Mr. Malfoy. Ginny Weasley, 15, healed him before healing others. "Draco had cuts and bruises on his body; he had jumped in front of Potter's wand to save a citizen. I saw a demented, evil look on Potter's face. He didn't seem like the golden boy I had once loved, and dated. Harry Potter has clearly gone insane, and deserves to be in Azkaban." She recounts the event as she holds Mr. Malfoy's hand. "I told my parent's what Harry did, and they didn't believe me at all. They shunned me, and told me never to come home." Ms. Weasley started to cry, but was silenced by passionate kiss from Mr. Malfoy before leaving my office. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley claim to be in love, and have been since the horrific attack by Mr. Potter. The Ministry has said that they will not be charging Mr. Potter, whose whereabouts are unknown… _

Ginny looked up from the story altering Prophet and sighed. "Oh well." She set the paper down on the coffee table. She sat next to Draco. "What now?" she asked.

"Preparation for a raid after dinner," He said coolly. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Ginny said, wondering what the Dark Lord had in store. She was strangely excited.


End file.
